HackAL
by darkwater567
Summary: this is me and daisy's adventures in the world that are for real. though it's not that .hack that has the ps2 but a 2d version. it's still good.you wanna download it just leave a message


Disclamer thing: i nor daisy owns .hack or "the world" or fragment. or anything else besides the me and daisy and the story itself -;;

begining of a true story; .hack/A.L.

Begining in Daisy's words

When Jamie showed me that .hack/fragment was said to never come out here in the U.S., I was upset and furious at the same time. I actually began to think that I should crawl under my desk and start devising a plan to be able to play that game here, but then laziness took over and I also had to study for some tests. I was making a study guide for my biology final when Jamie IMed me a link. 

I needed something to distract me so I clicked on it. The link opened to a page that said something about downloading something called "The World". I then asked Jamie what the download was. She responded that it was a game, but that she didn't download it yet. Of course, I downloaded it.  
I had trouble with a few things at first, but I quickly figured out a way to fix them. Finally I clicked on the icon that said "TheWorld" and a new window showed up.

I then made my account with the name "Akina" and was going through the process of picking a character class. I asked Jamie which one I should pick she said Blademaster so I went "What the heck, why not?" I chose blademaster and began playing on the world. When I logged on I saw at the bottom right corner a little gray box that said for "For help type in '/help'" I did so and I was sent to a different location.

I instantly started to freak out since there was no one there and there were small wooden signs all over the place. I decided that I should leave, but then I realized that I couldn't so I tried to walk to a possible exit and when I got there the message box was filled with a message saying "to exit type in '/gateout'. To read a sign walk in front of it and click the enter button." I decided to read the signs and see if they provided helpful information. They did, in fact, provide good tips and they also had the controls' information on them.

As I neared a sign I spotted a grunty. Almost instantly I ran over to it, only to realize that I was turned into a grunty. I freaked, and told Jamie what had happened. Of course, she began to laugh. I wandered around the help area trying to figure out how to change back.

Then I spotted in the message box vibrant red letters. I read what it said and it said "Crimson has killed FirstBlood" and then "Crimson has been deemed a player killer!" Seeing this I went to tell Jamie that there were player killers around. While I was waiting for a response, I read a sign that talked about changing sprites. So I changed myself back into a human. Then Jamie responded that she wanted to see what this was all about. I responded to her by saying to download The World.

After a few minutes she began to download The World, and that is how our adventures in The World began.

the the middle and ending in jamie's words

Jamie stared at the screen of her computer as she started installing "The World". The wasn't the world that would be the ps2 and the computer, but just a 2-d computer .hack game. She wasn't sure she wanted to play it after she found it on Jamie listened mindlessly, as her friend Daisy was telling her stuff on what exactly to download and what not. Finally all the installing was completed.

"COOL!" she said out loud as she saw the famous .hack desktop on her screen. She sweatdropped at her own remark and clicked the icon that said new. She created her own account and went to login. She chose her name to be Locross, class:Heavy blade and there she was at the main root town mac anu!   
"Akina?" she looked over at what she thought might would have been her friend Daisy.She waited and stared at the NPC. Akina appeared in the root town and stared over at her friend as Locross repeated,"Akina?",still looking at the NPC.  
"Nope -;;" Daisy typed in and entered. Locross looked over at her friend.

"Type in "/help"." Daisy said. Locross not knowing any better and being stupid that day, typed in exactly " "/help" " Both of them stared at each other for a moment. Locross just smiled.

"...without the quotations" Akina said calmly.  
"oh!" Locrossed laughed at herself. "/help" and they both appeared in an area with a bunch of signs.  
"You have now become my student," Akina said, "I am your sensei."  
"Okay sensei!" Locross said trying not to laugh.  
"First thing you must do is read all these signs."  
"All of them? o.o" Locross looked around.  
"Yes."Akina said breifly and walked up to the top of the first three rows of signs. Jamie sighed as she looked at the screen none-the-less, she might as well.She passed quickly through the signs having to press enter at each one. When she was halfway through on the left side Akina stoped following her.  
"my computer keeps freezing up when i go over there - "Akina said and waited by the entrance.Later on after akina finally went to the top of the signs by a grunty. As soon as she walked in front of it she turned into a grunty. Locross went to the side instead of infront of the grunty. "...evil cute thing" Locross said out loud.

Once she had finished the signs, after losing quite a lot of her attension span, she just had to open her mouth.  
"Okay so basically all i learned was ctrl for attack and shift to run."

They both gated out back to Mac Anu.

"i wonder how we go to other areas.."Locross said out loud trying to remember if any of the signs said anything. She started messing with the icons that were on the lower right had corner."hey! it's the little blue thingy!" She clicked on server Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and was there outside of the church. Locross quickly went to the door of the building but it wouldn't let her in. then after a few moments of trying she gave up and went back to the gate. Akina showed up with a sweatdrop.  
"Wrong area. Try the second one." Locross stared at akina for a moment before typing "/gateout"

After reappearing at the root town Locross quickly gated to the second field: Delta, Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. Locross imediately was attacked by goblins which she quickly killed even being at level 1. She died once but quickly returned to the area to finish off the attackers with help from Akina.

"I can't wait to level up" Jamie said to her self before turning down the volume on her headphones. Locross didn't pay much attension as she was destroying the goblins, with occasional kills to herself. After awhile of them playing around they both where becoming bored of just goblins and mad grass monsters.

"shall we try out the dungen?"Locross asked her friend.  
"yeah." Akina said and they both entered the dungen. The floor was neatly tiled with brownish-greyish tiles. Locross looked back at the entrance before contining the next room held nothing, but two door leading to two different rooms. Akina and Locross quickly made there way to the room on the right quickly greated with three monsters, one goblin, one mad grass, and one deadly moth."stay away from the moth," Jamie said to her self and quickly tried to get ride of the goblin and mad grass quickly letting Akina handle the moth. They got to the next floor and made quick work of the monsters there. Jamie went to the next room without any monsters only to find the treasure chest empty She returned to the other room only to find her comrade dead and a goblin moving about. She made her way quickly to the next room and down the the next floor. This floor was filled with monsters and she was low on health as it was. Locross pressed shift and ran between the rooms not knowing where to go until she found the ghotto statue. She took her treasure and by that time was killed by pursuing monsters. Quickly returning to the field she followed akina around and killing the goblins and going through the dungens first and second floor and leveling up. Akina was having trouble with her computer and staying on. It wasn't much later until Locross had problems and then couldn't get on at all. Without telling her friend she just said to call it a night. Both were at level 5.

The next two days the Server was down and nothing could prepair them for their fight against the hackers.

Jamie/Locross:damn i wish things were still as happy in the world as they were back then...  
Daisy/Akina:yeah...  
Jamie:stupid lust and her little orginaztion 13 or hackers!  
Daisy:Actually it's graves and his stupid hackers sniffs drink ... why does this smell like beer? -.-;;  
Jamie:o.o...daisy haven't you learned from yesterday your not a good drinker o.o  
Daisy: it's not beer o it just smells like it.. .. ...it's grape juice  
Jamie: sure it is  
Daisy: yes it is unless someone poured beer into the container and took out the grape juice  
Jamie:we've only been in the world for like 4 days totally  
Daisy: more or less... yes


End file.
